


The Bet

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dare, Freeform, Hiatus fic, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Malec fic, Malec in Love, Malex, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters Season 3, Want, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Luke bets Magnus that he can’t go 24hours without Kissing Alexander Lightwood...





	The Bet

Magnus paced the floor.  
He’d just spent the afternoon with Luke discussing one of his new cubs. He’d brewed a wolfsbane potion to help with the painful transformations. It wasn’t something Magnus usually went for as he knew pain was something a wolf needed to get used to, transformations didn’t just go away or get easier but this particular wolf was very young so Magnus felt obliged to help.  
While he worked on the potion Luke had confided his worries about Clary and Jace’s new relationship.

“It’s too soon.” Luke had said “they only just found out they aren’t related, Valentine is barely cold.”

“You know how headstrong Clarissa Fray is. Just like her mother before her.” Magnus said as he sprinkled a pinch of sage into his table cauldron. “Besides, Jace genuinely seems to love her, from what Alexander said Jace has never wanted a relationship with any girl before so maybe they’ll be good for one another.”

“He’s so cocky.” Luke says with an annoyed tone. “She deserves someone sweet, caring, honourable...”

“Someone like Simon?” Magnus asked looking up from his smoking brew.

Luke sighed “Simon’s like the son I never had. I had such hopes for them.”

“You know as well as I do that the heart wants what the heart wants. Look at me and Alexander.” Magnus said gently “In time Jace could be all those things for her..”

Luke folded his arms and muttered something under his breath. Magnus smiled at his friend. 

“They seem to be attached at the mouth.” Luke adds. “It’s not normal.”

“It’ll pass.” Magnus said “in a few months.” He turned down the heat on the potion “soon you’ll see Clary’s face without the back of Jace’s hair.”

“Sure.” Luke said “because you and Alec stopped after a month.” 

Magnus looked up at Luke with narrowed eyes.

“Whatever do you mean, Lucian?”

“You.” Luke said “and Alec. You can’t stay away from each other and it’s been a while now. You’re like giddy teenagers. Kissing and whispering.”

Magnus considered this for a second. “We’re not that bad.”

Luke laughed loudly and clapped his hands together. “Come on, you two making googly eyes at each other at our cabinet meetings, holding hands under the table. You can’t wait to get rid of us so you can make out in Alec’s office. Don’t think we don’t know.”

Magnus tried to look affronted “we do no such thing.” 

“That was almost convincing.” Luke said with a grin “look I’m just saying you’re as bad as Clary and Jace. I bet you can’t go 24 hours without kissing Alec.”

“I can.” Magnus said even though the though make him ill.

“You can’t.” Luke said “you’d crack before sundown.”

“Lucian, I am over four hundred years old; I am more than capable of applying self control.” 

“Even when it comes to our favourite Shadowhunter.?” Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I have control of my body, better yet Alexander does with his too. We can go a day. I’m certain of it.”

“So certain that you’d bet on that sweet bottle of Pappy Van Winkle bourbon behind your desk?” 

Magnus looks at the bottle of fifty year old bourbon, probably the worlds more expensive maker.

“Yes.” Magnus says after a beat. “I’m certain.”

“Okay. If you go twenty four hours without kissing Alec Lightwood- not just in the lips- anywhere; I will owe you a favour, If you fail... I get the bottle. Deal?”

“Deal.” Magnus said and he shook his friend’s hand.

So now Magnus paced the floor of his apothecary waiting on Alec coming home. He didn’t have to wait long for the Shadowhunter tonight. He came in and hung up his gear before making his way to find Magnus. When he saw him he made beeline for Magnus with his usual smiling face.  
Magnus was already regretting this.  
“Hey you.” Alec said as he grew closer  
“Alexander.” Magnus said as Alec’s hands reached for him. “Before you go any further we need to talk.”

“Okay...” Alec said looking apprehensive “is everything okay? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Magnus said with a little smile, he gently extracted his body from Alec’s grip. “So, I’m just going to say it. Today Lucian Graymark was here and he bet me that I can’t go one day without, well, kissing you and...”

To his surprise Alec grinned “and you took the bet?”

Magnus nodded and then sighed. “I can’t lose to him, I’ll never hear the end of it!”

Alec looked intrigued “where did this bet even come from?”  
Magnus explained their previous encounter. 

“Okay. Well, let’s see then.” 

“You don’t mind?” Magnus asked 

“Of course I want to kiss my beautiful boyfriend but if you want to win this bet then I support your stubbornness.”

“I knew I loved you” Magnus smiled 

“Can I even hug you hello?” Alec asked 

Magnus considered “I don’t see the harm in that.” He slid his hands under Alec’s arms and around his middle. He felt Alec’s arms snake around him. He suddenly felt like the world made more sense and leaned into the man he loved. 

“Hi.” Alec said  
“Hi.” Magnus echoed as he inhaled that classic ‘Alec’ smell. The smell that made his mouth water and his body tingle all at once.  
One of Alec’s hands was rubbing his back gently, the other playing with the hair at the bottom of his head.  
Magnus turned his head in and nuzzled into Alec’s neck. He really had to concentrate on not pressing his lips onto his skin. It was a lot harder than he expected.  
In fact it was ridiculously hard. He suddenly felt mad. Like all he wanted to do was kiss Alec.  
His lips parted and he dragged them up Alec’s jugular.  
He felt Alec swallow, his pulse thundering under his skin.  
Alec pulled back from him so they could look each other in the eye.

“This is really hard.” Alec said seriously “I- I mean... is it hard for you too?”

Magnus nodded and his eyes flickered from Alec’s gorgeous eyes to his plump lips. “Extremely.” He said quietly.

The room suddenly felt electric. The mood changing very quickly to a sexy tone. Both men were gently panting as they looked at each other’s lips. They move their foreheads together and both let out a small nervous giggle. Their noses touched and they rubbed and moved them together.

“Magnus.” Alec breathed 

“Yes?” He asked as their lips ghosted over each other.

“I want you.” Alec said in a low tone and Magnus’s entire being trembled.

“I want you too.” Magnus said and he pushed Alec backwards until his backside collided with Magnus’ dark wooden desk. With determined fingers Magnus opened the buttons on Alec’s black shirt; he pushed it off his broad shoulders before he roughly lifted him upon the desk top. 

Alec took his head in his hands and pulled his face to his own... they hesitated both open mouthed and shaking before Alec shook his head “I don’t think I can do this...”

Magnus moved his hands over Alec’s. “I don’t think I can without kissing you... I...”

“Maybe if...” Magnus said and he took his hands and pushed Alec flat down on top of the piles of pages scattered on his desk. His hands groped at Alec’s hard chest. His thumbs bumping over his nipples and making Alec thrust off the desk.  
Magnus dropped his face down and dragged his nose from Alec’s sternum down to his belt and up again. He opened his mouth and carefully instructed his tongue to drag over each of Alec’s stomach muscles before he carefully dipped it into his navel. His lips felt sore and confused.

 

“Magnus... just-“

He wasn’t sure who make the first move but before he knew it his body was draped over Alec’s on the desk and they were kissing passionately. They were both moaning and groaning as they went. Lips colliding, sucking and tugging.  
He savoured the taste of the man he craved on his tongue and lapped at him taking all he could.  
They kissed until they were gasping for air, they kissed as their jean clad crotches rubbed together and kissed and tasted each other’s throat.

“Mmm... god.... mmm... Alexander, wait. Wait-“

Alec peeled his lips off Magnus’ jaw. 

Magnus gently extracted himself off Alec’s body.

“Just give me a moment... I have to send a fire message then I’m all yours.”

Alec sat up on to the desk and caught his breath. “Luke?” He guessed 

Magnus grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled “you win.” He lifted the bottle of bourbon and shrugged. Nothing was worth missing out on kissing Alec Lightwood. He waved his hands dramatically and sent the bottle away; the note caught fire and rose into the air before it disappeared to find Luke. 

“I win.” Magnus said as he pulled Alec off his desk and brought him towards their bedroom.

“Except you lost?” Alec laughed as Magnus pulled off his own shirt and dropped it before his hands moved to Alec’s fly. 

“Did I though?” He pulled down his zipper suggestively and unbuttoned his jeans “did I lose really?”


End file.
